


GreyTide's Heat

by VixenRedFox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Grey Tide - Freeform, GreyTide, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Original Character(s), Skeleton Heat, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenRedFox/pseuds/VixenRedFox
Summary: Randomly GreyTide goes into heat and he can't control it he goes to his special void and deals with it or well his parasites deal with it for him. He is unsure if they also go into heat but he doesn't think so what he does know is that he hates it and hates how they treat him!
Relationships: GreyTide/Parisites, GreyTide/Umbra, Tye Dye/Parisites
Kudos: 4





	GreyTide's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Rape is in this work so if you don't want to read anything to do with rape then please walk away!

I was in this au I don’t know the name of it but it is very purple I moved to put my clothes on I was hurt but I need to hide it. I put healing bandages on my broken bone and walked away he was noticed by a person named Umbra he didn’t know how to feel about this person. My Parasite Pipped up saying “She fears us I think we should use that to scare her!” I, of course, shut it down along with all the whining “Shut the hell up I don’t think we should do such a thing you will all behave yourselves!” They all had some kind of complaint about it but I continued. I flinched from the pain I hate feeling weak Umbra asked about it “I noticed your flinch twice did something happen?” I huffed but I nod she told me “If you know how to speak in hands I was forced to learn it for 6 years.” So we spoke in hands before I showed off my broken rib I gave permission for her to heal them. 

My Parasite’s hissed” their voices flooding my head.  
“DON’T LET HER TOUCH!!”  
“I WILL BITE YOU!”  
“YOU WILL DYE!”  
“YOU FUNKING MUST NOT TOUCH BROSKI!”  
“BITCH SHTOP!!”  
“HEALING MAGIC AHHHH!”  
This only being a few things they said.

I summoned my soul to shut them the hell up he growls at the irritation. I run my finger through the air making a portal and I grab my soul using it to put them all to sleep I say out loud “They will be waking in a minute or so..” She finished healing me. My parasites woke up and wrapped around my ribs and spin one saying “You smell yummy already you must be going into a heat~” I say to them in my head “Please stop… talking I am aware I am close to my heat..” He walked behind the group slowly falling behind Umbra seemed to notice and asked if I was alright and I nodded signing “I’m ok... Just gonna sit for a bit..” I sat down my cheeks becoming a light grey color they seemed to be talking and he kinda tuned them out. He opened a portal and crawled through.

He knew that things were gonna get worse faster than he wishes to deal with. He felt them starting to wiggle around again trying to appease him knowing they will be able to get full access to the rest of his body. He closed the portal just so they will not be able to escape anyway. His cheeks became a darker shade of grey. He removed his shirt to keep an eye on what the little shit was doing and was talking about the method they are planning to do. Trickster’s said, “We should stroke his spine Horror you can do his ribs with the help of these two.” Trickster gestured to two of the parasites. I watched as they started their plan to lower my magical guard they knew I was very sensitive to this treatment. If they could go into heat I wouldn’t know but it almost seems like they go into one when I start mine.

I lay on the void’s floor letting them do there thing getting lost in the haze of pleasure coming from my bones being stroked. This is the only time they don’t cause pain they work together to help me out they could tell I am getting closer to the edge “You are all little shits you know that..” I tell them. My magic gives out holding them into my chest cavity allowing them to roam down to my pelvic bone. Some move down to start rubbing it my magic started forming bellow and I drain magic from the void I know the time here runs faster than any au out there. I pick this void because it makes magic I can take it and use it. I start forming male genitals but they won’t let me not today they normally are like this the first 2 days because they can’t enjoy themselves. I form a female organ a bit irritated at them one made it’s way to it and he shivered. “Can you please not do this everytime when I start my heat!” The parasite responded by saying “But you will remember us doing this near the start of your heat. We are at least kind enough to help you out so let us do our job and you do yours.” The parasite slipped it’s tentacle into me I shivered again I hated this. I felt my own Parisite leave my skull and make it’s way down to the other parasite asking “Enjoying yourself you know I get to go first not you and your pathetic tentacles HA thinking you can satisfy him as I can!” The other Parisite moved away while mine made it’s way to my pelvis and it started to stroke me I hit the ground. I reached out to grab it and to pull it away but the other parasites knowing I always try grabbed my arms and held them together next to my chest. “You guys hate him as much as I do just allow me to pull him away!” One says “Sorry I don’t feel like being eaten today plus we all will get a turn just allow this to happen.” I yell “I don’t want to allow this to happen I hate doing this!” Trickster says “You will be lost in the pleasure soon enough here I can shut you up!” That trickster parisite made his way to my mouth and forced it open my tongue was summoned and he lowered himself into my mouth. He messed with my tongue my sight was going hazy I hated this it was always like this at least they won’t mate with me. They know I would kill their children if they use me for that shit and they wouldn’t want their offspring to end up dead after all that work. As always I got lost in the pleasure and my heat becoming a mindless sex needing skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to know what happens when he gets lost in the pleasure just comment below. This is also only day 1 of his heat do you think the parasites are gonna continue to be little shits?


End file.
